Medusa
Medusa (griechisch Μέδουσα) ist in der griechischen Mythologie eine Gorgone, die Tochter der Meeresgottheiten Phorkys und Keto sowie die Schwester von Stheno und Euryale. Sie besaß als einzige der drei Gorgonen eine sterbliche Natur. Inhaltsverzeichnis * 1Mythos * 2Darstellungen * 3Rezeption * 4Literatur * 5Weblinks * 6Einzelnachweise Mythos| Quelltext bearbeiten Die Medusa von Didyma Perseus mit Kopf und Körper der Medusa aus Münze von Amisos Die drei Schwestern Medusa, Stheno und Euryale, auch Gorgonen genannt, waren Kinder der chthonischen Götter Phorkys und seiner Schwester Keto und wurden in der griechischen Kunst ursprünglich als von Geburt an missgestaltet angesehen.1 In der spätklassischen Zeit wurde die Figur entwickelt. Danach war Medusa ursprünglich eine betörende Schönheit. Als aber Pallas Athene in einem ihrer Tempel Poseidon beim Liebesspiel mit Medusa überraschte (laut Ovid nahm er sie mit Gewalt), war sie darüber so erzürnt, dass sie sie in ein Ungeheuer mit Schlangenhaaren, langen Schweinshauern, Schuppenpanzer, bronzenen Armen, glühenden Augen und heraushängender Zunge verwandelte. Der Anblick ließ jeden zu Stein erstarren. Benvenuto Cellini: Perseus mit dem Haupt der Medusa, Loggia dei Lanzi, Florenz Mit diesen Gorgonen wurde der Heros Perseus, der Sohn des Göttervaters Zeus und der Prinzessin Danaë, konfrontiert: Polydektes, der zu Perseus’ Missfallen Danaë nachstellte, forderte Perseus auf, ihm das Haupt der Medusa zu bringen, in der Hoffnung, Perseus werde dies – wie alle, die das bisher versucht hatten – nicht überleben. Das hätte für Polydektes den Weg zu Danaë gebahnt. Doch Perseus hatte Athene auf seiner Seite, die ihm einen verspiegelten Schild lieh. Von Hermes bekam er geflügelte Schuhe, Nymphen gaben ihm eine Tarnkappe. In den Flügelschuhen eilte er über den Himmel an das Ende der Welt. Athene hoffte durch Perseus die Frevlerin Medusa gänzlich beseitigen zu können und erklärte ihm, wie er Medusa enthaupten könne, ohne ihr ins Angesicht blicken und deshalb zu Stein erstarren zu müssen. Als die Gorgonen in den Schlaf gesunken waren, pirschte sich Perseus mit Hilfe der Tarnkappe an Medusa heran. Dabei schaute er nicht direkt auf ihr Gesicht, sondern lediglich auf dessen Abbild, das sich in Athenes Schild spiegelte. Mit einem gezielten Schlag enthauptete er Medusa und suchte das Weite, während hinter ihm das Geschrei und aufgebrachte Gezeter ihrer entsetzten Schwestern ertönte. Als Perseus die Medusa enthauptet hatte, entsprang ihrem Körper das erste geflügelte Pferd namens Pegasos, da Medusa von Poseidon geschwängert worden war, nachdem er die Gestalt eines Pferdes angenommen hatte. Auch der Krieger Chrysaor, der manchmal wie Pegasos als Pferd dargestellt wird, entsprang dem Rumpf der Medusa. Das Medusenhaupt im Beutel, flog Perseus mit Pegasos übers Meer nach Äthiopien, wo er die Königstochter Andromeda vor Keto errettete. Ihr Verlobter Phineus (Sohn des Belos) wollte trotz der tapferen Tat Andromeda nicht in des Helden Händen lassen, worauf im Zweikampf Perseus das Medusenhaupt einsetzte und so Phineus zu Stein erstarren ließ. Auch in anderen Fällen erwies sich das abgeschlagene Haupt der Medusa als günstige Waffe: Als der Titan Atlas, der das Himmelsgewölbe auf seinen Schultern trug, nicht im Sinne des Perseus handelte, präsentierte dieser ihm das Medusenhaupt, woraufhin Atlas zu einem Gebirge erstarrte – das Atlasgebirge in Marokko. Als übel gesinnte Krieger bei seiner Hochzeit auf ihn zustürzten, deren Anführer die von Perseus befreite und ihm schon vor Jahren versprochene Andromeda heiraten wollte, brauchte Perseus ihnen nur das Haupt der Gorgo zu zeigen, und sie erstarrten wie Atlas zu Stein. Pallas Athene heftete im Anschluss das Haupt der Medusa als besonderen Schutz auf ihren Schild; später wurde es als das Gorgoneion bekannt. Das Blut der Medusa schenkte Pallas Athene dem Asklepios und dem Erichthonios. * Haupt der Medusa (Peter Paul Rubens und Frans Snyders) * Gorgo Medusa 130 n. Chr. (Römisch-Germanisches Museum) * Spolie mit Medusenhaupt (Cisterna Basilica sarnıcı Istanbul) * Perseus mit dem Haupt der Medusa (Antonio Canova, 1804–1806) * Gorgonenhaupt auf einer attischen Drachme, ca. 520 v. Chr. Darstellungen| Quelltext bearbeiten Terrakottaplakette aus dem 7. Jahrhundert v. Chr. (Syrakus), die eine geflügelte Gorgoneion darstellt, die in der schematischen archaischen Art läuft. In der rechten Hand hält sie Pegasos, das geflügelte Pferd, das laut Mythos aus dem ausgetretenen Blut der enthaupteten Medusa geboren wurde Caravaggio: Das Haupt der Medusa (spätes 16. Jh.) Medusendarstellung von Carlos Schwabe, 1890 Frühe bildliche Darstellungen der Gorgonen finden sich unter anderem in der griechischen schwarzfigurigen Vasenmalerei. Ihre verzerrten Gesichter werden durch die große Mundpartie mit zahlreichen, oft spitzen Zähnen und heraushängender Zunge gekennzeichnet. Sie verfügen über Flügel und auch Schlangen kommen als Körperteile früh vor, die allerdings nicht unbedingt am Kopf, sondern beispielsweise auch an den Schultern ansetzen können. Im Unterschied zu den übrigen abgebildeten menschlichen und mythologischen Figuren in der archaischen Vasenmalerei sind ihre Gesichter nicht im Profil, sondern in Frontalansicht dargestellt. Rezeption| Quelltext bearbeiten Die „Medusa Rondanini“ des griechischen Bildhauers Phidias prägte den klassisch-schönen Medusentypus. Geschaffen um 450 v. Chr. für den Schild einer Athenestatue im Parthenon, befindet sich die 38 Zentimeter große Marmorskulptur heute in der Münchner Glyptothek, nachdem sie 1815 der bayerische Kronprinz Ludwig aus der Sammlung Rondanini in Rom für die eigene Sammlung erworben hatte. Bei dieser Skulptur sind zwei Schlangen unter dem Kinn zusammengebunden, deren Köpfe aus dem sonst natürlichen Haar hervorragen. Das Werk gilt als ein Höhepunkt der antiken Skulptur, da er die Medusa nach dem hellenistischen Ideal und ohne Schrecken darstellt. Besonders bekannte spätere künstlerische Verarbeitungen setzten mit der Renaissance und dem Künstler Benvenuto Cellini ein, dessen Perseus-Plastik diesen beim Bezwingen der Medusa zeigt. Weitere berühmte Darstellungen des „Haupt der Medusa“ stammen von Caravaggio und Peter Paul Rubens, das letztere mit Schlangen vom berühmten Tiermaler Frans Snyders. Auch Skulpturen von Camille Claudel (1864–1943) und Auguste Rodin (1840–1917) stellen Perseus und Medusa dar. Claudels Perseus liegt die enthauptete, geflügelte Medusa zu Füßen; Perseus hält das Haupt in seiner Linken und lässt es in einen Spiegel in seiner Rechten blicken. Der Perseus Rodins streckt den Kopf der Medusa weit von sich und scheint sich schwebend erheben zu wollen, während die enthauptete Medusa noch mit einer Hand das Gelenk seines rechten Fußes umklammert. Beide Skulpturen lassen sich als Symbole der Liebesbeziehung zwischen Claudel und Rodin interpretieren. Den Kampf zwischen Perseus und Phineus zeigt eindrucksvoll und erstaunlich expressionistisch Franz von Stuck. Günter Seuren verwendet das Motiv in seinem zeitgenössischen Roman Das Floß der Medusa; einen Roman mit demselben Titel veröffentlichte Vercors 1969. Stefan Schütz setzt sich in seinem Roman Medusa aus dem Jahr 1986 mit dem griechischen Sagenkreis um Medusa in surrealen Bildern auseinander. 1986 wurde der Roman mit dem Alfred-Döblin Preis ausgezeichnet. Die Figur hat auch in die Populärkultur Einzug gehalten; so bildet ein Medusenkopf das Logo der italienischen Modefirma Versace. Gorgonen finden sich in Computerspielen, etwa in Heroes of Might and Magic 3, Dota 2, Castlevania und God of War sowie in Age of Mythology, Titan Quest und NetHack (in dessen Welt Perseus versteinert wurde, aber seinen Schild zurückgelassen hat). Im Spielfilm Kampf der Titanen aus dem Jahre 1981 gehört Medusa zu den von dem Trickspezialisten Ray Harryhausen animierten Figuren. Auch in der Neuverfilmung von 2010 spielt Medusa eine Rolle. Klaus Heinrich, der Berliner Religionsphilosoph, entwickelt anhand des Medusenmythos eine Faszinationsgeschichte. Heinrich wirft die Frage auf, ob im Mythos der Gorgone eine Ablösung vom Matriarchat zum Patriarchat vollzogen wird.2 Im 2018 erschienenen autobiografischen Roman "Das Mädchen auf dem Eisfeld" beschreibt Adélaïde Bon die körperlichen Leiden infolge der erlittenen Vergewaltigung als junges Mädchen als Tentakel oder Medusen, die plötzlich und zunächst ohne erkennbaren Zusammenhang gewaltsam von ihrem Körper Besitz ergreifen. Im Prozess der Wiedererinnerung und Heilung lenkt sie den Blick, der Darstellung Ovids folgend, auf die erlittene Gewalt der Figur: "Dann bin ich Medusa, die kleine Tochter der Erde und des Meeres, heimlich von Poseidon im Innern eines Tempels vergewaltigt, ich bin die entweihte und für schuldig befundene Unschuld, (…) die, der man den Kopf abschlägt, während sie schläft, deren verstümmelte Überreste ganze Heere in Schrecken versetzten, ich bin, was nach einer Vergewaltigung von einer Frau bleibt."3 Literatur| Quelltext bearbeiten * Adolf Furtwängler: Gorgones. In: Wilhelm Heinrich Roscher (Hrsg.): Ausführliches Lexikon der griechischen und römischen Mythologie. Band 1,2, Leipzig 1890, Sp. 1695–1727 (Digitalisat). * Volker Mergenthaler: Gorgo. In: Maria Moog-Grünewald (Hrsg.): Mythenrezeption. Die antike Mythologie in Literatur, Musik und Kunst von den Anfängen bis zur Gegenwart (= Der Neue Pauly. Supplemente. Band 5). Metzler, Stuttgart/Weimar 2008, ISBN 978-3-476-02032-1, S. 297–302. Kategorie:Mischwesen Kategorie:Verfluchte